honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Five Nights at Freddy's Pizzeria Simulator
Five Nights at Freddy's Pizzeria Simulator is the 179th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song & Spencer Gilbert. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the point-and-click business simulation survival horror video game Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. ''It was published on December 19, 2017. ''Five Nights at Freddy's Pizzeria Simulator was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 800k times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Five Nights at Freddy's Pizzeria Simulator on YouTube "From the studio that launched the careers of YouTubers everywhere, comes the next thriller in the budget franchise." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Five Nights at Freddy's Pizzeria Simulator Script Check out World of Tanks the online World War 2 sensation where you collect and battle authentic tanks.... requests for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator appear No, No, NO! Not another one! When is this ever gonna end? Fine. The following trailer is rated S for spoilers From the series that launched the careers of YouTubers everywhere comes the latest entry in the budget franchise that makes Chucky Cheese even scarier than it already inherently is! Five Nights at Freddy's Pizzeria Simulator Fall into the pit of FNAF all over again, as Cawthon defies expectations once more by releasing a Freddy's game out of nowhere. That despite being disguised as an 8-bit pizza based root beer tapper actually hides the most elaborate Five Nights game to date underneath. Which apparently he can just release for free this time, confirming once and for all that Cawthon is some sort of fear vampire that feeds on human suffering -- or he's already made an obscene amount of money. One of the two. Watch as FNAF 6 treads into brand new territory for the franchise: interior decoration! As you create your own little nightmare pizzeria from scratch by purchasing cosmetic items like arcade machines ball pits and party favours then filling it with horrible sadistic animatronics and stuffing yourself into a tiny little room to complete chores while they try to murder you! As you suddenly realize you've been tricked and have played the same game you've already played five times before! Fool me once Cawthon shame on you. Fool me six times, and I'm probably an actual moron! Rediscover the classic experience Five Nights adorably refers to as gameplay as you frantically toss your mouse around turn things on and off at random and hope to God you're playing the game right -- until the inevitable jump-scare makes you sh*t directly through your pants and into your gaming chair! Then finally survive the night and live to do it all over again and face an evil even more sinister than demonic soul stealing robots: lawsuits! Because at least the robots will end you! Survive five days without being turned into a slurry and uncover all the Easter Eggs and lore that the series fans are actually here for. Featuring: Minigames that reveal a dark past! A Candy dispensing robot with disturbing stories! A Literal Easter Egg! And multiple endings that are mostly jokes about your vast incompetence! Then play it all over again to unlock the true ending and discover the greatest twist of all: that this is the last Five Nights we may ever have! As Cawthon wraps up its premiere series in a neat little bow -- that is until something pops up in four months on Steam about robot bears at an Applebee's or something! So get yourself a tall cup of coffee and get ready for some middling management as you witness the ending of an era that for all its ups and downs was an original experience! And at least we won't have to suffer through any more people pretending to be scared by these games! I will miss this... Starring: Scare Bear; 4 Dollar Baby; The Energizer Bunny; Lefty 4 Dead; Boo Boo Bear; and Cheap Thrills! for Five Nights at Freddy's Pizzeria Simulator was 'Animal Crossing: Horrifying Home Designer.']] Animal Crossing: Horrifying Home Designer Well that's over. What crazy theory videos am I gonna watch now? I guess there's always Stardew Valley. Don't forget to try World of Tanks ''the authentic World War 2 tank experience! Trivia * There are several other episodes of 'Honest Game Trailers' about ''Five Nights at Freddy's games including Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location ''and ''Five Nights at Freddy's Ultimate Custom Night.. See list of Honest Game Trailers for more. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Five Nights at Freddy's Pizzeria Simulator has a 97.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song & Spencer Gilbert Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Point-and-click games Category:Business simulation games Category:Survival horror games Category:Indie games Category:Scott Cawthon